Los Herederos
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Nadeshiko hubiera sido china?, ¿y si hubiera estado mprometida con el padre de Shaoran?  Hien Li ,¿como repercutiria esto en las vidas de Sakura y Shaoran?, si quieren saberlo lean, no se van a arrepentir


Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron a la torre de tokyo, hacia 1 año que ellos eran novios, tan pronto como llegaron Al mirador el dijo a la vez que la miraba a ella quien maravillada observaba el paisaje al igual que la primera vez:

-Sakura hay algo que debo decirte

-Si dime, te escucho-respondió ella desviando su mirada del ventanal para centrarla en la de él a la vez que le dirigía una sonrisa

-Veras…-dijo pero al saber que llegaría a este punto se detuvo y se dedico por unos minutos a recordar lo referido por su madre durante su última visita, lo cual lo había dejado muy perturbado y sorprendido

….Flash Back…

Shaoran y su madre se encontraban reunidos en el pequeño apartamento que habría adquirido la familia LI poco antes que Shaoran con 9 años de edad partiera rumbo a Japón con la misión de recolectar las cartas Clow y convertirse en su amo para luego regresar a Hong Kong y poner a buen resguardo el libro y su contenido.

Tras pedirle a Wei que les sirviera te él le dijo:

-Debo decirle madre que no esperaba su visita, y me gustaría saber a qué se debe de una vez. No quiero rodeos

-Esta bien pensaba decírtelo mañana, pero si lo deseas te lo diré-dijo ella sorbiendo el liquido de su taza

-Dedola acuerdo, prosiga-dijo el imitándola

Entonces su madre dijo:

-Como tu bien sabes, tanto yo como tus tías y Wei no aprobamos tu relación con Sakura pero la soportamos porque es comprensible su amorío de adolescencia, "debido a que no lo saben"-pensó-, pero debes saber que tanto yo como todos los LI nos opondremos a su casamiento, ella podrá ser tu novia pero jamás tu esposa

-En ese caso debo decirle que me casare con ella les guste o no, después de todo soy el jefe del Clan LI, y se hará mi voluntad, pero antes de imponerla me gustaría saber las razones por las cuales no desean mi unión con ella, si es tan amable madre, deseo que me las comunique de inmediato-dijo el

Veras, antes de que yo me casara con tu padre el estaba comprometido para casarse con mi mejor amiga Nadeshiko Amamia, al principio cuando los comprometieron ella se opuso, porque sabía que yo lo quería pero con el tiempo el logro enamorarla yo decidí dejarlos en paz, dado que ambos se amaban, una vez me pidió que la cubriera con su madre para irse a encontrar con Hien pero no volvió hasta que despunto la mañana y dijo:

_-"siento haberme atrasado, ya debes de haberte imaginado lo que paso, puntos suspensivos"_

Mi alma se partió en dos en ese momento dado que ella le pertenecería de todas las maneras, entonces desee salir de la habitación de ella y gritarles a todos lo que ambos habían hecho, pero al verla tan feliz decidí guardar el secreto

Tiempo después su familia la envió a Japón, aquí a Tomeda junto con Sonomi, su prima, y al volver a de su viaje ella me dijo que estaba embarazada de 6 meses y medio el mismo tiempo que había pasado de su encuentro furtivo con Hien, eso me cayo como balde de agua fría pero cuando me pidió que la acompañara a decírselo no me pude negar, se veía tan feliz. Bajamos y entonces tocaron a la puerta y ella abrió y al ver al hombre frente a nosotras dijo sorprendida:

-¡Profesor Kinomoto, que hace aquí!

-E venido a pedirle que se case conmigo, por favor le suplico me acepte-tras eso ella dijo vislumbrando a Hien a pocos metros y saliendo de su vista para luego correr en su dirección:

-Lamento decepcionarlo, pero yo ya estoy comprometida, si me disculpa debo irme quede de verme con alguien

Tras llegar donde el dijo:

-¡Hien espera, puedo explicártelo!

-¡¿Qué tienes que explicar Nadesh, anda dilo, no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo severamente fulminándola con la mirada

-Lo que quería decirte era que entre él y yo no ha sucedido nada y que estoy embarazada de ti-le dijo ella

-sabes que no te creo, así ve con él, porque nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea, después de lo que vi me queda más que claro que el hijo que tienes en tu vientre es de él ¿Sino porque otra razón el te pediría matrimonio?-dijo el

-Por que el me ama pero no yo a el-respondió ella

-Entonces yo los mato, así que aléjate, vete de mi vista y no me busques, porque no respondo de mi-dijo colérico

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo hare, lo único que me resta decirte es que mi embarazo es de 6 meses y medio, el resto lo dejo a tu conciencia-dijo para luego salir corriendo de allí

Meses después me entere que tanto ella como Sonomi habían marchado a Japón para el casamiento de esta última y que Nadeshiko muy resignada también había contraído nupcias con el señor Kinomoto, y al poco tiempo adoptado un niño llamado Touya, pero no fue hasta que Sakura llego a Hong Kong y decidí ponerle un conjuro de protección para luchar contra la gran hechicera que habitaba en el estanque de la isla de Hong Kong ,que disipe mis dudas sobre su parentesco con tu padre, por eso te pido que desistas de casarte con ella y cualquier otra esperanza, que la tenga incluida-dijo su madre llorando por su amiga

-Debo decir que en ese caso estoy de acuerdo, lo hare- respondió el colocando la taza sobre uno de los platillos que estaba colocados en la mesa

-¿Sucede algo Shaoran?-dijo ella observándolo inquisitivamente

-No madre-respondió el nervioso mientras rememoraba el día en que convirtió a Sakura en su mujer

…..Flash Back…

-Va a ser mejor que terminemos con lo nuestro, tu no me haces bien a mí y yo tampoco te lo hago a ti-dijo el

-Pero, ¿De qué hablas?, si nunca te he hecho daño-dijo Sakura

-Quizás no te has dado cuenta pero si lo haces, tus sonrisas a Eriol, sus miradas cómplices, todo eso me daña-dijo el

-Oh cariño, estas celoso, ¿Cómo tengo que explicarte que eres el único hombre en mi vida

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas, esto será mejor para los dos, anda vete tú con Eriol y yo me iré con cualquier otra mujer, espero en algún momento puedas entender lo que hago y porque, lo harás dalo por seguro, lo mejor será decirnos adiós, eso no me busques por favor, adiós Sakura-dijo el joven para alejarse de ella y dirigirse al elevador para abandonar la torre de Tokyo no sin antes, volver su mirada hacia Sakura quien lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y luego abatido abordar el ascensor, que una vez los unió y ahora los separaba para siempre.

Espero les guste, este capítulo al igual que el fic va dedicado a luna3d, espero les guste dejen rewis

Bess

DemetriaMalfoy (la hermana melliza de Draco)


End file.
